


Jewel

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just<br/>Keep hold<br/>Of that secret,<br/>Letting it sparkle<br/>In the corner of your mind<br/>Like a secret jewel<br/>In your pocket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel

Have you ever

Had someone you really care about

Say something nice about you

And normally you’d

Scream it from the mountains

Because by god

That boy or girl you liked

Said you were

Beautiful and

Smart and

Funny,

But for some reason

You don’t?

You just

Keep hold

Of that secret,

Letting it sparkle

In the corner of your mind

Like a secret jewel

In your pocket

That you can take out

And

Let the fantasia

In all of its

Beautifully cut edges

And

Sparkling faces

Astound you once again?

 

‘Cause it proves that

You’re not worthless-

You still have this

Wonderful,

Beautiful,

Priceless

Jewel in your pocket

That the world can

NEVER

Take from you.

 

Whether it be a compliment

From your crush,

A cute boy-

A sparkling emerald,

Green for freshness,

A new light

Someone has cast onto

Your disbelieving face-

A boy

Who thought you were cool

And asked for your number-

A rare diamond

Among the rough,

An unexpected gift

Given among the chaos

And heat of a dance-

Or a conversation

Hidden from others,

The voice of a friend

You haven’t heard in ages-

A mysterious sapphire,

Mixing shades of deep blue

Showing sadness and loyalty,

A trust re-established

After a long time separated.

 

Small things to

Anyone else,

But to you,

The world.

Because you don’t get these

Often-

These unanticipated gifts

From a trio of people

Who probably thought

Nothing of it,

These softly glimmering jewels

That others would see

As fool’s gold

But to you are priceless.

 

So you guard them,

Protect them,

Hesitate to share them,

As these jewels

Provide hope

During the worst of times,

Because you know

That no matter what hurt

And agony

And sorrow

And abuse

The world throws at you,

Someone,

Once upon a time,

Thought you were

The most amazing

Person they’d ever met.


End file.
